reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Grab
Land Grab is a Multiplayer mode featured in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description Land Grab is where players fight for control over a section of land in one of seven different towns in the Red Dead Redemption online game world. To initiate a Land Grab game, visit any one of the seven distinct areas and find the post that says Land Grab: *Armadillo - The Saloon *Blackwater - An alleyway *Chuparosa - The Mayor's Building *Escalera - Courtyard *Las Hermanas - Courtyard *MacFarlane's Ranch - Foreman's Office (Sheriff) *Thieves' Landing - Warehouse Once the post is activated, a 3 minute countdown will begin and the player will be given control over a radius of territory, displayed on the in-game map. In order to lay claim to the land, the player must remain inside the predetermined radius, and defend against any oncoming enemies. Leaving at any time will surrender your claim, as will being killed by another player. Players can also lose control of their turf if another player is able to sneak into the area and activate the post again, therefore giving them command of the territory. While the land grab is active, players add to the XP pot awarded at the conclusion of the match by taking down other players. Posses are also supported in this new mode, allowing you to work together to protect the claim. Additionally, anytime a member of the land owner's posse is killed, a defender kill XP bonus is added to the pot. When time is up, the match ends and the XP pot is then divided between all players that held the land at any point during the match, with larger percentages going to the players that held it longest. Requirements/Specifications A minimum of 3 people must be in a session to start a Land Grab, and this mode is only available in Normal and Hardcore Free Roam modes. Although all players can participate in an active Land Grab, only players that have the Undead Nightmare DLC pack can initiate a game. Unlike all other competitive multiplayer game modes, Land Grab actually takes place within the Free Roam session rather than in a separate session dedicated to the game mode. This means that players will not be randomly added to the game in progress as in the other modes (though players joining the Free Roam session can of course participate in the Land Grab if desired). Trivia *Despite being part of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, Land Grab is not horror-themed. *The start markers are not in Friendly Free Roam, due to this game's nature to kill other players. *The maximum a Land Grab's XP can raise to is 1000, which can be accomplished in most Gang Hideouts with significantly less time. *Players tagging the Land Grab marker will be given 35XP, this can used to an advantage to players by running in and out the cycle and taking turns in who's tagging the marker. This will raise the Pot to 1000 quickly and players will still be able to get 35XP after the pot hits 1000. Gallery File:Rdr_landgrab01.jpg File:Rdr_landgrab02.jpg File:Rdr_landgrab04.jpg Landgrabber(1).jpg Lg.jpg Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired while playing mode: Category:Multiplayer Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Game modes